Strange New Mission
by Kristala-Silverlight
Summary: YYHX-MenIY rnMy first story...which is a work in progress. Not good a summaries. Basically the YYH gang meet up with some of the Bayville mutants in Japan,strange things happen after that. Ch. 10 is up. Also, the rating might go up...not sure though.
1. Meetings

This is my very first story, so please read and review. I would gladly take any advice anyone has to give. Also if anyone thinks this story is similiar to another story here called Mission X, it is but it isn't. It's similiar only that it involves both YYH and X-Men.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the YYH characters or X-Men characters aside from my OC.

blah Japanese  
blah English

* * *

"Why does she get to go with Logan and the others Professor?" Came the questioning voice of Scott Summers as he stood in front of Professor Charles Xaiver's desk. Behind him sat a young girl of about fifteen years of age. Her raven colored hair had streaks of a very pale blonde coloring that never faded or looked like it was dyed. Ice blue eyes were hidden behind pitch black sunglasses. If they hadn't been, Scott would have cringed at the look she was giving him. "I just don't get it. She used to be with the Brotherhood and no one seems to care about that except for me."

"It is simple Scott, LIna asked me personally to let her go on this trip to prove herself to not only the team but to herself," Charles explained to Scott as he noticed Lina standing and moving to stand next to Scott."I agreed to let her go on the provision that Logan stay with her the whole time."

"That's right Summers, I asked him to let me go so that I can show you guys that I can be trusted." Lina stated with a bit of venom in her voice. She rarely showed respect of any kind to anyone except for Xavier and the adults in the mansion. All the students she couldn't care less about in that aspect. She knew how most of them felt about her and for most of them she felt the exact same way.

Scott sighed, not really wanting to deal with Lina nor her attitude. Shaking his head, he turned and walked out of the room as Logan and Jean entered. He was in such a huff that he completely ignored Jean as she tried to stop him. She was another one that could barely stand Lina, yet she tried her best to get along with the other girl. She looked to Xavier with a look of confusion on her face that Xavier simply shook his head at.

"Logan, is everything set for the trip to Japan? You should be heading there to find those four young mutants before it is too late." Charles asked as he leaned back into his wheelchair while looking to Logan. He was curious about these four, since they had not shown up in any of Cerebro's scans before. Yet he was also anxious to meet them and try to get them to join the X-Men.

Logan simply nodded to Charles as he kept his eyes on the two teenage girls. He didn't need to use his hieghtened senses to know that those two would go at over the littlest thing. "Yeah, 'Ro is with the Blackbird now, getting everything ready to go. Is Summers done complaining about the line-up going or are we going to hear it when we get back?"

Charles shook his head with a sigh, though before he could talk he was interrupted. "Not to interrupt or anything, but I'm gonna head to the big Bid and wait on you two." Lina said as she walks past Logan and Jean with a slight wave. Anything that was said after that she blocked out by slipping a pair of earphones on and turning the music of Drowning Pool on.

A few hours later, the small group from Xavier's was heading up the many stairs leading to the temple where they were supposed to find at least three of the new students. Logan was in the lead followed closely by Jean, then came Storm, last though she was taking her time was Lina. Finally after what seemed like an eternity to Lina they reached the last of the steps. The other three had stopped and turned to wait for Lina since she was last to get there.

"Hurry up Lina, we don't have time for you to be taking **YOUR** time."

"Stuff it Miss Popular. This is my mother's homeland....this is where her's and my heritage is. Forgive me for wanting to see it and experience it for myself." Lina shot back angrily at Jean.

Jean shook her head and sighed much the way Scott had in Xavier's office before walking out of view followed by Storm. When Lina began to walk up the steps she was stopped by Logan. He was the only person she knew that would never trust her simply because of who her father was. She looked from his hand on her shoulder up to his stren look. "I know ya asked Chuck to come, but I don't want ya causing trouble while we are here. I would set a bad example for the Institute."

"I won't cause any trouble, I promise. Just keep Miss Popular off my back and we'll have a good trip." Lina stated coolly. He was the only one that she wanted to trust her and he wouldn't even when she had gotten between him and Sabertooth before joining the X-Men.  
  
She started to walk on towards the temple but was stopped as she caught the scent of something oddly familiar, yet she couldn't know it. Turning around, Lina raised the shades she was wearing, ignoring the quizzical look that Logan gave her. She attention rested on three guys who looked her age.

The one on the left was dressed in a greenish colored uniform with dark gelled hair that was slicked back. He had almond colored eyes that showed he was confident, where his stance said he was just a bit cocky. Lina didn't think he looked very strong compared to the one he was talking to. That guy was bigger in build and taller and dressed in a different colored uniform. He was a blue color that looked okay on him, but then school uniforms, if that's what they were, rarely looked good on guys. His eyes were dark like the first boys, but his hair wasn't dark nor slicked back with mountains of gel. His was more of a reddish-brown color that was kept up in a strange hair style that would have made Lina laugh at if her attention wasn't elsewhere. It was the third one that caught her attention.

With flowing red hair, Lina at first thought it was a girl, but judging by the clothes and the way this person carried themselves she kenw it was a guy. This one wasn't as tall as the second one yet he was still a little taller than the first boy. Unlike the first two, this one had brilliant gree eyes that seemed to hold a look of constant thought. His uniform was the worst out of the three, it was a pinish looking color that just screamed fruity-ness, though he tried to carry it in stride and diginity. Like Lina, his attention seemed to be focused on her even as his friends tried to get his attention.

It took Logan and the other two to break Lina and the red haired boy out their staring compeition. At least that's what it appeared to be to the others.

"Come one, the others are waiting." Logan said as he put a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head slightly, Lina nodded a bit.

"Right.....let's go."


	2. Strange Familiarities

Thanks for the reviews everyone. In one of them it was mentioned that my OC looks to be falling for Kurama and that I should have probaly used Rogue. I just want to say that if that happens, it happens and I didn't want to use Rogue because she is one of my least favorite characters. I already have one character I depise in Jean cough I was also making my OC one of the main characters for reasons that will be revealed throughout the story.

_blah _ Japanese

blah English

_blah_ Yohko and Kurama speaking

blah Makai dialect

* * *

"What's the matter Kurama?" Yusuka Urameshi asked a little curiously. He didn't get an immediate answer as Kurama continued to stare at the young raven haired half-Asian girl. "Oy! What's the deal? You're staring so much, it makes it look like you know her from somewhere."

Little did Yusuke know that for Kurama, he did think that he knew that girl. Shaking his head a little Kurama closed his green eyes as he started up the steps. "No, I was just thinking that is all. Do you know what our new assignment is from Konema, Yusuke?"

"Right...the little brat didn't say much. All he told me was that there is a demon of unknown strength and power hiding out among humans. The weird thing is that it isn't hiding out among normal humans, it's hiding with....mutants." Yusuke explained even though he wasn't sure what a mutant was. Though if it was anything like a demon then he wasn't too worried.

"Mutants? Urameshi how are s'pposed to blend in with mutants when we aren't?" Came the loud voice of Kuwabra asking a questiong that Kurama was waiting for. That question got a shake of the head and sigh from Yusuke but not one from Kurama.

"I believe that since we have abilities like your Spirit Sword we would be able to pass our selves off as mutants." Kurama stated simply as they finally reached the top of the steps to Genkai's Temple. "I am sure that that is what Koenma wants us to do, right Yusuke?"

"Koenma said that mutants mostly have one main power....so we're supposed to stick to one ability." Yusuke spoke though Kurama thought he heard a few low gumbles and growls at the end. This mission was one that Kurama could already tell Yusuke wasn't liking.

"So why are we meeting at Genkai's?"

"Not sure....but I'm guessing, even with visitors, that the old hag knows something about this."  
  
"Then I suppose Hiei will show up later." Kurama said, getting a shrug from the young boy. Before Kurama could say anything else, his thoughts and movements stopped agains as he saw the same girl from moments before.

_Are you getting distracted by some mortal girl? _Came the voice from within Kurama known as the Yohko. This was something that Kurama was not in the mood for.

_I am not getting distracted. I just get the feeling that I know her from somewhere....though that could mean that you know her from somewhere. Do you know her Yohko?_ Kurama asked the kitsune as he finally caught the girl's scent.

Her scent certainly distracted himself and the Yohko inside of him. He knew that scent from somewhere. _That belongs to a youkai....not some little mortal girl. Though she is quite a beauty. She carries herself with a confidence that most girl's her age do not have._

Sighing mentally, Kurama was always suprised by how Yohko always had to comment on a female's beauty. It was strange but he did agree with him. The girl was very striking. He could tell from here that she wasn't entirely Japanese yet had Japanese in her. It was just strange that her scent reminded both of them of a youkai. _Stay on the matter at hand please....she is striking yes, but why does she have a scent that you apparently know from somewhere?_

_I am not sure....I have known many beautiful women through the years, it is so hard to place one out of the many. _Kurama sighed and let the Yohko slip back into the back of his mind while Yusuke and Kuwabra stared at him curiously again.

"Urameshi....he's doing it again. If he keeps staring at that chick it's gonna make it seem like he's in love with her or something." Kuwabra said in his overly loud voice which did exactly what Kurama didn't want. It caused the girl to turn around along with her three companions.

Suprising to the Kitsune, the gruff looking man leaned down and said something to the girl. Kurama assumed they were all American and therefore hopefully they wouldn't have been able to understand Japanese. Though as soon as the man started talking to the girl, Kurama saw the girl's face turn crimson before looking at the three of them and giving a glare that would rival any glare Kieko or Hiei could give.

Looking away Kurama noticed how Kuwabra flinched and even Yusuke seemed nervous about the look and the girl. Out of the corner of his jade eye he continued to watch the girl's movements. Reaching up she quickly grabbed the gruff man's cowboy hat while sliding her shades down over her eyes. Placing the hat on her head, she pulls it over her eyes and walks a few steps away. Something about that reminded Kurama, no mainly the Yohko, of someone that he still couldn't remember the name of.

Being lost in thought, Kurama was forced out of it by the feeling that he was being stared at by Genkai. That woman's gaze commanded respect and the other person's complete attention which was what Kurama was not giving her. Shaking his head, he looks to her seeing her standing with Yusuke and Kuwabra along with the visitors.

_"Shuichi get out of your thoughts please and come here." _Her voice wasn't raised, but Kurama knew what would happen if he didn't listen. Especially since she used his human name, something that she never did.

* * *

Well, this the end of this chapter. Hope you guys like it. Please read and review.

Yusuke- Hey, when is the action gonna start happening?

When it does....chill out. Maybe in the next couple of chapters. Though your action won't exactly start there.

Yusuke- Why the hell not?!

Lina- Give it a rest. She probaly has something mind for you and that's why.

Yusuke- Hn. Whatever....


	3. First Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't any of the characters in this story except for Lina, my oc.

Sorry to make everyone wait for this chapter, but I was away from a computer for a while and had to write everything on paper so then I had to find that and transfer it to the computer when I got back.

Japanese _ "blah"_

English blah

Kurama and Yohko talking to each other _blah_

* * *

Lina wasn't sure what made her stare at that red haired boy the way she did, Though she was very happy that Logan didn't mention anything about it while they continued to make their way to the entrance of the temple.

-Why was I staring like that? I looked like an idiot staring at him like I was.- She thought to herself as the two came to a stop in front of Storm and Jean, who were with a short elder pink haired woman. The hair is what caught Lina's eyes, she actually kind of liked seeing older people that looked unique compared to the rest of the masses. The next thing she noticed was how Storm and Jean seemed nervous when the elder woman would stare at them.

"Is something wrong, 'Ro?" Logan asked in his rough voice, getting the statuesque white haired African woman's attention.

"No, Logan, the three of us were waiting on Lina and you. Especially since you are the only one that knows and speaks Japanese." Hearing Storm talk, Lina would always think of her as a member of some royal family since her tone was always so regal.

"He doesn't have to speak Japanese to be able to carry a conversation with me. I am very fluent in English child." A raspy voice caught all their attention as they looked to the small pink haired woman. "I am Genkai and I assume you are the group from Xavier's."

Her tone wasn't questioning, it was one that showed she knew more than they thought she did. "Yes we are the group from Xavier's. How did you know we were even coming here?"

"I know a great many things. Especially since you are here about the idiot and his friends." The woman, Genkai replied in the same tone to Storm's question.

Lina had stayed silent during the whole exchange, especially when Genkai looked to her with that same gaze that made the other two women nervous only moments ago. She rarely felt nervous, but this woman was able to make her actually start fidgeting with the buckle of her leather studded belt. Looking away, Lina takes a few steps away from the main group to look around at the surroundings.  
  
Closing her eyes, Lina just listened to how Logan, Storm and Genkai started to talk through some things that honestly really didn't concern Lina. It wasn't until she heard someone approaching that she opened her eyes to be greeted to the sight of Jean. Sighing softly, she crosses her arms and waits for the other to start her many questions.

"What took you two so long?"

"None of your business Miss Popular."

"How can you expect us to trust you when you won't tell us anything Lina?" Jean asks with a sigh that showed she was more than frustrated with Lina.

"Why should I explain anything to you guys when you all don't even show that you wanna trust me? Besides I was with Logan and not causing trouble....so lay off . The only one besides Logan that I have to listen to on this trip is Strom and that means you have no say in what I do or anything." Lina shot back at the red head girl hoping that that would make her shut up.

Jean was fixing to say more, but was stopped as a loud voice yelled out in Japanese. Turning around to see who it was, Lina saw that it was the same three guys from earlier. Her eyes fell on the one that did the yelling as she saw the red haired guy looking away. She was going to dismiss it until Logan walked up to her and leaned down as if he was going to say something to her. "If you wanna know what he said, he said that if he keeps staring at her it's gonna make it seem like he's in love with the chick."

Lina's cheeks reddened a little as she looked back to the others with a glare that made the one who spoke actually flinch. Reaching out with quick speed, she grabs Logan's hat off his head as she lowers her shades. Putting the hat on she pulls it over her eyes. "Can we please hurry and get this whole thing over with now?"

This trip wasn't going the way she had hoped it was going to go. She didn't want to run into guys like those three. She didn't even wait for an answer as she walked further away from the group to look around the temple. Not looking over her shoulder she knew that any minute she was going to get Jean's voice inside her head telling her either to come back or that Logan said not to wander off. It was rather easy for Lina to get away and out of sight with all the trees and other smaller buildings near the temple.

Walking around different things, Lina spots a well and steps towards it to sit on the edge of it. Pushing the hat up, she noticed how deep the well went and how old it seemed to be as well. The smells down there were just as old too, though one of the scents she was getting wasn't from the well. It was very close though and whatever it belonged to didn't smell friendly. Sitting up straighter, Lina looks around not sure of what she's looking for but she's following her nose on it mainly.

As she looks up she sees a shadow starting to show on the ground from the roof of the small building in front of her. Lina quickly stands up get a little better view of the person, at least what she thought to be a person, that was crouched there. It seemed like whoever it was knew that she was there because she could feel him watching her every move. Just as she was fixing to make a move towards the figure, her attention was diverted to someone starting to come towards her from the main groups direction.

* * *

Standing amongst the medium sized group Kurama listened to what was being said with a passing interest. The tall elegant African woman, Ororo, was speaking with Genkai about the three of them while the gruff man, Logan, was talking with Yusuke and Kuwabra. Kurama had heard them mentioned something about a fourth boy and he instantly thought of Hiei. Hiei was never the type to be there on command, knowing he would show up later if he wasn't already watching from somewhere on the temple grounds Kurama wasn't too worried about the fourth 'mutant'.

Turning his jade eyes to the red haired girl in front of him, he almost sighed at the look she was giving him, but didn't. "Are there any questions you have or anything you want to know about Xavier's?"

"None that come to mind about Xavier's. Though I do have one question for you." Kurama was still ever curious about that raven haired girl from before. He had yet to catch her name or anything about her other than what he had assumed. "Who was the other young woman with you all?"

"Her? You have a question about her, but not of anything else?" She asked with a hint of suprise and then a sigh. Showing that much suprise among other things Kurama picked up on, he could tell she didn't really care for the girl. "Her name is Lina. She's a student at Xavier's much like myself."

"So she is a mutant as well?"

"Well....yeah...."

"Does she always seem....angry at others?" Having replied the moment when Kuwabra yelled out and got her attention without meaning to.

"Angry? Yes, I believe she hates the world. Well, at least most of the people in it....." Kurama nodded a little going back into thought and ignoring most of what was said to him after.

For several moments, Kurama didn't even realize that Yusuke was standing next to him tapping him o nthe shoulder. Shifting a little in his position, Kurama looks to the slightly shorter boy waiting to hear what he had to say. "You know if you are so curious about this girl you should go and talk with her. She did take off by herself. Besides I'm getting a weird vibe from her....not quite sure what it is but I know it's weird."

He couldn't help the smirk that came across his face at Yusuke's words. Without actually saying so, he was telling Kurama to go find out about her since they both felt that she was not like the others she was with. With a slight nod, Kurama slips outside of the temple to find Lina. _So the Toushin caught on that she does not seem to be like the others as well?_

_Yes he has. Any ideas on who she reminds you of yet? _Kurama asked the voice of the Yohko as he caught Lina's scent and followed it.

_A few though, if I am right on any one of them.....I do not believe she would enjoy seeing you once she knows who you really are. _Came the Yohko's reply as Kurama turned the corner when he caught Hiei's scent. He figured the fire apparition would be around somewhere. Any more conversation with the Yohko ceased when he saw Lina staring in the exact spot that Hiei was in.

Looking up, Kurama managed to catch sight of Hiei disappearing from view. Turning his attention back to Lina, he noticed how she was now watching him. "Did one of them send you to get me or are you wanting to stare at me more?"

"No, no one sent me and I did not come to stare at you more. I came to apologize to you for staring earlier Lina," Kurama pauses noticing how she was a little suprised that he knew her name. "It was just you caught my eye and reminded me of someone that I once knew."

"I see...well you didn't have to apologize or anything." Kurama noticed how her voice held a bit of uncertainty in it, which he found odd since she seemed so confident earlier. As she sits down on the edge of the well behind her, he walks towards her.

"I also apologize for my friend's out of line comment. Kuwabra doesn't exactly think before he speaks. Though I think you glare actually made him flinch. I know of only two females who make him flinch with their glares. Genkai is one and Keiko is the other." Kurama made sure he never looked directly at her as he spoke, though he did study her out of the corner of his eyes. By the time he finished what he was saying she was the one looking right at him.

"It's okay. I know quite a few people who are like that....no one ever really thinks before they talk anymore. Though I would even flinch from a glare from Genkai. She looks tougher than Logan and he's one of the toughest people I know." He couldn't help the little smile that formed when he heard the tone in her voice change just a little. Some of her anger seemed to disappear near the end though not entirely. Kurama wondered what made her so angry towards other people like she was, though it wasn't his place to ask her. He would do what he always did and that would be to study her to find out.

Before more could be said Kurama could sense someone approaching though by the scent it was not anyone from the group at Genkai's. Standing up, he was joined by Lina who he assumed was sensing the same person. She stepped forward a little in front of Kurama. Doing this made Kurama think that she possibly knew who it was.

* * *

This is where this chapter ends. It was longer than the others and I hope everyone likes the little cliffhanger at the end here, but if I didn't stop it here I wouldn't have stopped it any time soon.

Lina- You had to make it a really long one this time and still no action?

Yusuke- Yeah, we're ready to kick butt....no matter if it's mutant or demon!

You two are gonna get the action in the next chapter so save your energy for then. :P


	4. Finally Some Action!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used in this story with the exception of Lina.

I was so stuck on who I was going to have show up.....I got stuck between a few people but ultimately decided on the one I'm using for some obvious reasons that I hope you guys will see. If you don't feel free to ask questions and I'll answer them. Also if anyone has questions about Lina....please ask. I'll make her tell you even though she hates explaining anything. Well, we'll answer if I can tell you without revealing anything in the story.

"blah" -English

_"blah" _- Japanese

_blah_ - Kurama/Yohko talking to each other.

* * *

Unsure of what to think of this red haired guy sitting next to her and talking as if they had been friends for years, Lina held a curious look on her face. She had to admit that he wasn't treating her like any of the others around her, which was refreshing for her. Their conversation ended though as they both stood up, Lina caught the scent of a very familiar person. Someone who was certainly going to cause trouble for not only herself but for the rest of her group as well.

"Can you do me a favor and go get the rest of the people I came with?" Lina never asked favors of anyone in situations like this, she always told others to just do it. Yet since he treated her differently, she was going to do the same to him. A quick glance over her shoulder though showed her that he wasn't budging for anything. She could admire that in a person. Hell she did it all the time when it came to facing the Brotherhood at Bayville High or anyone there.

She took a few cautious steps forward before crossing her arms over her stomach. "I know you're there....your scent gives away where you are."

Why did he have to show up here? I wonder who else he brought with him and if they're gonna learn their lesson this time around. Lina thought to herself as the person finally showed themselves. She shakes her head a little as she couldn't believe that it was that easy to get this particular mutant out of his hiding spot.

"Guess the runt has been teaching you a few good things....might have to thank him for that another time." Came the deep, almost gruff voice of the tall blonde haired mutant now several feet in front of her and the red haired boy that she really wished she knew the name of now. His claws were always out and he had a smirk on his face that always made Lina think he enjoyed the taunting, which she knew he did.

"What are you doing here old man? And where are the other lackeys? You don't travel alone all the time." Lina replied quickly as she uncrosses her arms. Out of the corner of her eyes, she can see the guy reach up to his hair. Shaking her head she kept her attention on Sabertooth. "Though it really isn't your style to work in a team. You're more of the type to go off on his own and do the job so you don't have distractions, right?"

"You just don't know when to shut your mouth do you, Kid....something I don't have a problem with fixin' for ya." He growled out as he leapt towards her. Lina was ready for it though and did a quick back flip to land on the edge of the well. Something she wasn't ready for was seeing a whip come out of nowhere to encircle around Sabertooth's neck.

"You're exactly like the runt! Never able to take me on by yourself.....I can't even call you my kid can I?!" Came the insulting growl that enraged Lina. True, he was her father yet she never thought of him that way. Though she also never thought of Logan that way, that thought really kind of creeped her out for several reasons she wasn't going to tell to anyone.

Launching herself off of the well, she landed against Sabertooth and sent them both crashing to the ground. He hadn't truly been expecting that as he was still busy getting distracted by whip boy in the distance. Pinning him to the ground, Lina punched him time and time again. Each punch filled with so much anger that she had been holding in for so many years.

"I wouldn't want you to call me your kid no matter what! At least at like him and nothing like you! He's a saint compared to the things you've done in your life Creed!"

* * *

Kurama wasn't sure how to react to everything going on right then. He did keep his calm and used most of his strength to hold the large man back as he attacked Lina. Kurama was more than sure for some reason that this young woman could handle herself with ease against one like this man. At least he thought she did until she lunged at him with nothing but anger resonating off of her. 

_That is not good....if she doesn't get control of her anger then he will surely beat her._ The Yohko stated simply that Kurama did not give a reply to. Instead he started to move to the two on the ground only to be stopped by a small explosion at his feet.

"Sorry mon ami but this is a fight that one shouldn't break up. Family fights are best when they are worked out, wouldn't you agree?" Kurama looked behind him to see the man that the voice came from. He had red hair that was much darker than his own that it almost had a brownish tint to it. His eyes, Kurama at first mistook for youkai eyes, were red and black. His voice was thick with a French accent.

This man seemed to be allies with the man Lina was currently fighting with, yet his scent was more amused yet serious than the first's. "No, not when the fight results to violence as it seems to have done. Though I have no problem going through you to get her away from the two of you."

Kurama had no idea why he was coming to her aid, maybe it was because he felt he knew her in some way yet it was also the fact that he didn't think she should be left alone for any amount of time with these two so that help could be gotten. Kurama could still hear Lina pounding on the man as he withdrew his rose whip from his throat. Standing in a defensive position now, Kurama waited for the second attacker to strike so he could determine just how skilled he was.

He didn't have to wait long as the man pulled out a few playing cards? Kurama had seen strange things, what was he going to do throw them at him and try to cut him? He watched in curiosity as the cards were charged up with energy and then launched at him. With quick reflexes Kurama moved out of the way and slashed the cards in half with his whip.

"Ah, you have skill. Let's see how well you can really do in close combat." The French man, or at least Kurama assumed he was French, said with a smirk as he charged at Kurama. Guarding against his attacks was easy enough, yet he was coming at him so quickly that Kurama barely had enough time to throw in any of his own attacks.

"Get off of me girl!!!!" That shout distracted Kurama for a brief instant that allowed his attacker to land a blow on him. Doubling over and holding his midsection, his wind was knocked out of him. His attention though was on Lina and her adversary, though not for long as he stood up clutching Lina by the throat. She fought against him even as he threw her in Kurama's direction.

Bracing himself, Kurama tried his best to catch her without flying towards anything. Without knowing the man's strength it was hard to actually do though and Kurama failed. The two of them went flying and then crashing through one of the walls of the well. The force from that only made them hit the other side and then fall down the well.

It was strange as they fell, they didn't seem to hit the bottom like they should have. If they weren't being surrounded by some kind of strange light and Kurama wasn't keeping a hold of Lina's unconscious form he would have used his rose whip to get them back to the top. Finally after several more moments, they came to a stop not with a loud crash or anything but a slight thud. They were still in the well though the side they had crashed through was back in place.

* * *

This is where I end this chapter. I'm sorry if it kind of sucks. I have never written a fight scene out and was having a few problems doing it. Hope everyone likes the two I chose to show up and cause a little trouble. 

For the next chapter, I'm taking a break from telling it in Lina and Kurama's p.o.v. so that it can be told through a couple of other people's. That and I wanted to kind get you guys involved on something. I would like to know who you think Lina and Kurama should first meet from the Inu-Yasha gang once they climb out of the well. So let me know....please.

Also, I promise that Hiei, Yusuke, and Logan will get to kick some butt in this story and even though I like Kuwabra (Yes I like him) he won't be a big character in this story after the next couple of chapters.


	5. Different View Points

Discalimer: I own none of the characters in the story except for Lina.

Someone was kind enough to point out that Kurama and Yohko are the same person. I knew this, so I'll explain the whole talking thing. When he's talking to the Yohko inside of himself....I kinda of view it as the sensible part of him that has adapted to being i nthe human world and the youkai that is still the same no matter how long he's been in the human world.

Sorry it took me so long to get this up, I was trying to tell the story from a couple of different views and didn't really have an easy time with the two I chose. So if this chapter stinks, I'm sorry.

* * *

Yusuke was confused along with being pissed that Konema didn't give more of an explanation on his current mission. Now he was sitting at Genkai's with Kuwabra and Kurama getting told why there were four people there from some place in the States. "So, you are saying that the three of us are mutants and that the place for us to learn to control our 'powers' is at this Institute of yours?" 

Looking over to the voice that spoke, Yusuke was not surprised to find it had been Kurama who spoke. Even though he had been distracted he was still listening to everything around them. That occasionally caught Yusuke off guard sometimes. He had been starting to wonder about Kurama's strange behavior at least until he had found who was causing it. She certainly didn't have the same feel as the other three with her. She was different from them yet a little like them. He had tried to figure out if she was a youkai or not but so far couldn't figure anything out especially since she had ducked away from the growing group.

"Yes the Institute is a very good place for people like ourselves to have a place to fit in. Just as it is a very good place to learn among others," This was the response they received from Ororo, the tall statuesque African woman that Yusuke had found Kuwabra staring at more than a few times. Though Kuwabra was hopelessly and madly in love with Yukina, he knew beauty when he saw it.

Kurama nodded slightly and went back to his deep thinking while looking out of the open door of the main room they were currently occupying. Shaking his head a little, Yusuke looked to Jean, the red haired girl around their age as she stood near Kurama giving him the same look that many girls gave him. A throat clearing noise took Yusuke's attention off of Kurama and Jean for the moment as he faced his tormentor of a teacher.

"What Grandma?"

"Are you listening to them idiot?"

"Yeah...mutants....an Institute in the States. Anything I miss?" This little exchange caused the newcomers to stare at them curiously, which resulted in a smirk from him and Genkai since they always treated each other like this. Kuwabra had remarkably stayed quiet throughout most of this conversation. Partially because he had the lingering thought that he could sneak away to see Yukina if she was, even though she was not at Genkai's temple this particular day.

* * *

Genkai simply shook her head and looked back to Logan who had an eyebrow raised in curiosity. He merely shook his head a little too. This day just seems to get weirder and weirder. He thought to himself as he looks to Ororo who looked just as lost as Jean. "Don't worry about anything...they don't seem to be." 

Leaning back against the wall with that constant scowl on his face, he was merely giving his thoughts on everything when Ororo and Jean couldn't find the right type of answer to give the three young kids. He had been studying them since getting into the room and for some reason he was getting this odd feeling from them. Mainly like they were hiding something that they really didn't want Logan and the others to know.

He watched as the dark haired boy, Yusuke, he thought that was the kid's name went to the red haired boy, Shuichi. After a few hushed words that Logan couldn't pick up because of the others talking, he noticed how Shuichi slipped out of the room and Yusuke acted as if nothing was going on. "So aside from getting better control of our mutant powers what else would we be doing at this place of yours?"

"Normal teenage things that you do here. There is a city not even thirty minutes away from the institute with tons of stuff to do there." Jean responded to the question as it was posed by Yusuke. "Movie theaters are there, along with a mall, and several other things that I'm sure you would have no trouble keeping yourself from getting bored."

"Urameshi keeping himself from getting bored......that's funny." Kuwabra said as he was trying hard not to bust out in laughing, Yusuke calmly walked up behind him.

"What's that supposed to mean Kuwabra?" He had a look like he was fixing to hit the other boy even with the others watching them.

Before another word could be said, Logan thought he heard a loud crash outside. Pushing himself off the wall, he quickly went out of the room before going at a run to where he thought the noise came from. He could still catch Lina's scent in the air, along with Shuichi's, but it was the other two scents in the air that he had that made him mad. Extending his claws out, Logan went after Sabertooth just as Sabertooth became aware of Logan standing there.

* * *

Yusuke had followed Logan out of the room along with the others, but stopped when he spotted the short little fire apparition standing nearby. "How long have you been here, Hiei?" 

"Long enough." Was all the response Yusuke got which was the usual and didn't seem to bother him.

"Let's go...something happened and everyone is going to see what it was. If a fight breaks out, I want to be there so that I don't miss out on that." Yusuke said with a slight smirk as the two caught up to the others.

* * *

Well this is where I'm going to end this chapter....again sorry it took so long to get it up. Next chapter I'll finish up with these guys.....maybe. Please R & R. 


	6. Different View Points Part 2

Disclaimer: Way back in Chapter 1.

Oh, no need to be sorry. You didn't make me mad, I should be saying sorry since it seemed to come off that way. I wasn't....well I was, but at myself for not explaining any of that earlier.

Hope everyone enjoys this Chapter.

Coming around the side of the temple with Hiei, the two demons were greeted to the sight of Logan ducking it out with a larger haired man. Yusuke noticed how Logan had three long claws coming from each of his hands, which wasn't anything too surprising for him, but still something he didn't see on a daily basis. For every punch he got, he would slice the other guy with his claws and what happened afterwards was even strange for Yusuke that made his mouth gape slightly. Every cut the larger man received healed almost as soon as he got it. "Damn, I've never seen anyone heal as fast as that guy.....not even a youkai."

"Hn." Was the response from Hiei, as if he had seen more than something like a wound healing like he was, which was completely true.

Yusuke went over to Kuwabra, who was standing near Jean and Ororo. Ororo, who Yusuke was fixing to learn her power, was lifting herself up into the air while Jean was standing in a defensive position with her hands raised in front of them. Yusuke found out what she was doing as an object came flying at them and exploded against an invisible shield. "What the-?!"

"It's a telekinetic shield.....something I create with my powers." Jean explained through a voice that was laced with concentration.

"Urameshi, do you see that girl or Ku....Shiuchi anywhere? I don't and that doesn't seem right." Kuwabra asked before Yusuke could say anything else. Especially since he caught that little slip and was glad that Kuwabra caught himself in time.

"The two had been fighting these two idiots when I disappeared from view. They seemed to have been handling things, I suppose I was wrong." At the sound of Hiei's voice, all three of the teenagers turned their heads towards him.

"You saw Lina fighting those two with Shiuchi? You didn't do anything to help?" Jean asked in a surprised tone. Both questions, Hiei completely ignored as he looked at Yusuke and Kuwabra.

"Those two did not seem to pose a threat to him and I know how the fox can be when he does not get to finish his own fights." Hiei finished while Yusuke thought about it and nodded a little.

"What about the crash? Do you know anything about that?" The answer Yusuke got was one that he wasn't wanting as Hiei shook his head a little. Yusuke looked back towards the fight as he felt the wind pick up a little. He didn't think it was supposed to be windy at all that day. Though it did help out with the exploding objects a little, which also gave him time to find out where those were coming from. Looking off in the direction that he had seen the first one come from and then the last to find a dark reddish-brown haired guy standing there in a trench coat and bracing himself from the wind with his bo staff.

"Kuwabra, let's get some answers from that guy over there." Yusuke had a smirk on his face as he cracked his knuckles and took off with the second boy. With Yusuke's speed, he was able to get there quickly and played it off like the wind gave him the boost. Going at the guy with his right fist, Yusuke was hoping to knock the guy down and keep him down to get what he wanted. "_What happened to our friend and that girl_?"

Missing with his first hit as the guy dodged it, Yusuke let loose with several punches and kicks that the guy seemed to block most of them until the very last. Getting a knee to the gut, he went down on his knees. Grabbing him by the neck, Yusuke lifted him up to his eye level. Yusuke in his anger had asked and was now speaking in Japanese, forgetting that Jean had used her telepathy to teach him and Kuwabra English earlier. "_Don't make me ask you again_."

The guy looked to Yusuke and he saw how his red and black eyes seemed to flash with anger for a minute. Apparently he didn't like the idea of getting taken down by a young punk like Yusuke. "Maybe you should ask in a language one understands, mon ami...."

"Watch out Urameshi...he's trying do something!" Kuwabra shouted as the guy threw something down at the ground which exploded right behind Yusuke and sent him and the guy flying back. Yusuke landed on the ground not far from the main fight. Pushing himself up off the ground, he was getting angry enough to use his Spirit gun on the guy or worse just let himself change into his Toushin form and teach the guy a lesson.

"Baka."

Looking over to the side, Yusuke found Hiei standing nearby with his katana drawn. "You are letting yourself get too worked up. Let me deal with the human."

With a slight nod, Yusuke watched Hiei move behind the guy in lightening speed, waiting until the man stood Hiei knelt down and swept out his foot to kick him back down. Pinning the guy to the ground with his katana placed directly at his neck, Hiei certainly looked more intimidating than anything this man had seen before. "The girl and Shuichi. Tell me where they are or you lose your head right here and now."

"They fell down de well when Sabertooth threw de girl...." Was the answer given. It seemed to satisfy Hiei as he stood up and sheathed his katana.

"There is your answer, Detective. They feel down a well how convenient." The tone Hiei was using dripped with sarcasm as he started to walk away. "Let's see how the other fight is going."

Logan's fight with Sabertooth was not going any different even with Storm and Jean trying to help out. They even managed to keep Kuwabra from jumping in when his friend went flying with the Cajun. The blows that he was exchanging with Sabertooth was getting him nowhere and he wanted to find out where Lina and the new kid disappeared to, especially since he knew that Sabertooth had something to do about it. "Where is she?!"

Sabertooth only seemed to smirk as he punched Logan with a right cross and backed away a little. "The way I see it....it doesn't concern you. She is my kid after all, runt."

"That is enough! This is getting out of hand and I do not like anyone destroying things on my property." The short, pink haired Genkai stepped out from behind the others a glare firmly fixed upon her face. Unbeknownst to Logan and Sabertooth, she was giving the perfect decoy for a certain Spirit Detective to use some of his pent up energy. All that the group could see coming from where Yusuke and party disappeared to was a ray of blue light coming quickly towards Sabertooth.

A growl of pain could be heard as the attack hit Sabertooth in the back, severally wounding him. A wound Logan knew would heal, but at least the other man was knocked out for a while. "What the hell was that?"

"That was just my talent...." Yusuke stated as he and a shorter boy walked out of the wooded area. "Sorry, if you wanted to finish him off but he was getting annonying with his constant healing."

Sheathing his claws, Logan merely shook his head. "Did you two find anything out from the Cajun?"

Yusuke nodded as he and the shorter boy stepped over to the destoryed well. As he looked down, Logan thought he heard a few curse words and then a sigh. "They aren't down there Hiei. Maybe that guy was lying to us."

The rest of the group went over towards the two and looked down the well. Logan peered down and saw no traces of Lina or Shuichi, yet he did catch their scents although they were faint. "They were down there. They aren't now though, but they also aren't anywhere around or else I would have caught one of their scents. Jean can you try and find Lina...where she is I'm pretty sure the kid will be with her."

Jean nodded and put her hands to her head slightly as she worked on trying to find Lina. As all this was goind on, no one noticed how the Cajun snuck up and grabbed the still recovering Sabertooth to disappear from the area to avoid another beating. "Logan, I can't locate her. She isn't anywhere around."

TBC.....

Hope this tides everyone over for a while. My next chapter won't be up for a little while since I'm still not sure who Lina and Kurama are going to meet once they get out of the well.

Though I am stuck between three people.

1: Shippo

2: Miroku

3: Koga (not sure I spelt that right.) Though he is a difficult one to explain being by a well.

Opinons on this one would be very welcome and like always please R&R. Also sorry about no lines, for some reason they wouldn't show up or let me put those horizontal ones in.


	7. Meeting of Kit and Kitsune

Disclaimer: That's in the first few chapters.

A/N: Well, thanks for the votes everyone. Looks like it's Shippo that everyone wants to see and if you didn't, then you should have voted.

Also, thank you for the choclate cake Arano. It was quite good. In fact I still have some left over. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, cause I'm very happy to be writing in the view points of my favorite two people. Also, please R&R

* * *

Kurama looked from the still unconsicous form of Lina to above them where the well opened up. He could exactly get them out with his Rose Whip, yet he could use one of his other plants to do it. Reaching into his hair with his free hand he places the seed of the Rose Whip while taking the seed of another plant out. Letting his youkai energy flow into it as he places it in the ground it starts to climb the walls of the well and provide him a way to climb up. 

He was surprised by how tightly she clinged to him as he moved and began to think that she was asleep instead of unconsicous. This became even more clear as he could feel her breathing deep and steady along with her talking under her breath. "....stupid....I'll find you eventually..."

Climbing over the edge of the well, Kurama easily shifted Lina from her position on his back to a sitting position on the ground with her back to the well. Kurama wasn't even able to try and find out where they were when he heard someone quickly approaching them. "Kagome, where are you?!"

Kurama's first action was to reach for his Rose Whip, yet he paused when his hand was in mid-air. He stopped because the voice was unmistakenly that of a child and he did not want to appear threatening to a child. The second reason he stopped was because the child had come into view and Kurama was surprised at the sight of the bushy tail behind the boy and the ears. -A kit? Insteresting....-

The kit noticed their presence and stopped several feet away from the two. Kurama was doing a very fine job of covering Lina in case this was another ambush like the two men moments ago. "....Who are you? You don't look like anyone from the village and where's Kagome?"

Visibly relaxing Kurama sighed and thought how best to answer the small boy. "My name is Kurama and I do not even know this Kagome you are asking about. Though maybe I can help you look for her if you can tell me where my friend and I are?"

The kit was taking cautious steps towards the pair, looking from him to the semi-bare legs of Lina behind him. Judging from how the kit was dressed, the thought that they had somehow ended up in Makai crossed his mind yet was quickly squashed when he caught the scent of several humans on the boy. "You would? That would be really nice of you. You're in Japan, wish I could say near Kaede's village, but we aren't. Your friend is dressed strangely, just like Kagome."

Having leaned back, Kurama kept his eyes on the kit as he stopped on Lina's lap. Not sure of Lina's sleeping habits, he wanted to at least warn the kit incase she moved around in her sleep, but was too late in doing so. Lina's hand lashed out and grabbed the kit by the neck. As he was struggling, Kurama leaned forward to try and pry her hands from his neck.

"I got you...you stupid insensitive nine tailed fox...." The words made Kurama freeze right where he was. The words surprised him and that feeling that he knew her from somewhere only increased. Shaking his head slightly, he took himself out of his thoughts so that he could help the kit.

"Lina...let go. You don't have any nine tailed fox in your hands...you have a small kit in them and choking him." Shaking her lightly, she let the boy go and turned slightly in her sleep. She's almost as bad as Yusuke when he's sleeping.

"I apologize for that. I did not realize that she would do that." Kurama staed with a slight bow of his head while making sure that the kit was unharmed.

"Uhh....it's okay...she's got nothing on InuYasha....My name's Shippo." He gave Kurama a slight grin before it disappeared off his face. "You know about demons? That's strange, because I don't think Kagome even did when she first met InuYasha."

"Oh...well, I noticed your ears and tail and assumed that you were a kitsune." Came Kurama's quick excuse. He wasn't yet ready to reveal that he knew more about demons than he appeared to in front of one he just met and a girl that apparently wants to hurt one in her sleep. "I said I would help you look for your friend, Kagome, remember. Give me a moment to pick up Lina and then we can start."

Shippo eagerly nodded and waited as Kurama picked Lina up in his arms and shifted her so that she was on his back. He waited for Shippo to lead the way and he kept up behind him. "I know we were together on the outskirts of woods and then I was all by myself."

"Don't worry Shippo, we'll find her." Kurama would have patted the litte guy on the head, but he was trying to keep Lina blanced even as she tried to move around in her sleep. -When will she wake up?-

"Shippo?" Shippo's ears perked up a little, though not as much as Kurama would have expected if one of the boy's friends had found him.

It was a male voice and soon the two, well three if you count the sleeping girl, were greeted to the sight of a young man in monks robes. His dark hair was pulled back slightly with a few strands falling over his blue eyes. Behind him was a young woman with long hair who was really quite a beauty in Kurama's mind. He was just taken by surprise with the large weapon on her back. "Shippo, there you are. We've been looking all over for you. Kagome is really worried."

The woman went up to Shippo, who gladly went to her. The man however was quickly advancing towards Kurama with a look that Kurama could easily recognize. "Who is your lovely friend Shippo?" He asked without even looking at the kit or waiting on an answer. He quickly grabbed Kurama's hands, causing Kurama to drop Lina to the ground with a thud and growling noise.

"Would you like to bear my children?" He asked Kurama whose eyes went very wide. Pulling his hands free from the monk, Kurama sighed slightly. Though before he could answer in response he got hit in the back of the head.

"Why the hell did you drop me like that?! And why is this guy asking if you would bear his children? Which isn't even possible since you're a guy and where are we?" Lina's questions were quick as was the way she stepped around Kurama to look at the others.

"She's a he....why did I not see that before?"

"Maybe because you weren't thinking with your head, monk."

* * *

Lina raised an eyebrow in curiousity as the monk and the other girl went back and forth before her eyes came to a small boy with a tail and fox ears. "He's cute....now can someone answer me?" 

"Calm down Lina....that is your name right?" The little boy asked and continued when Lina nodded. "My name is Shippo. The others are Miroku and Sango. You in Japan....you know that seems to be an asked question today."

"Japan....but this doesn't look like the temple....ummm what happened after the fight...? I don't think I got your name before." Lina stated as she turned to face the red haired boy.

"Kurama and I do not think we are at Genkai's temple anymore. We both fell down the well where we were surrounded by a strange light and ended up here." His voice was laced with a bit of confusion at the end especially since he hated not knowing what happened to them as they fell down that well. "I was helping Shippo look for his friend Kagome, though it appears that he doesn't need help with that anymore."

"You can still help....I mean we still haven't found 'Gome yet anyway and we might be able to help you two get back to where you came from." Shippo said quickly as he went back over to Kurama and Lina. Lina tilted her head a little and then shrugged.

She honestly didn't mind helping the kid out, since he was so cute with his bushy tail and everything. "I don't mind. It's not like Logan and the others can't handle things or find us if we don't find them first."

Looking to Kurama, she waited for him to agree with a nod or something, which she recieved a nod. Shippo had been waiting to and grabbed a hold of Lina's hand and started to lead the way. Those two were in front, followed by Kurama who was doing his best to stay away from Miroku. Miroku and Sango were following after that, Sango making sure Miroku didn't go and ask Lina to bear his children.

* * *

Hope everyone likes this chapter. I put Miroku in near the end for the only other person who voted for someone besides Shippo. Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC, I can't write them all IC, but I do try. Anyway please R&R 


	8. Questions and Answers

Disclaimer: Way back in the beginning of the story.

* * *

Lina had finally managed to pull her hand from Shippo's as he lead her along trying to find his friend Kagome. Every once in awhile she would glance over to Kurama, only to find him smiling politely at her, though she could always see a deep look of thought on his face. Shippo was constantly asking her questions about several things, but mainly her clothing. Something he seemed to think was weird. 

"You clothes are like Kagome's, but different. Like her's aren't black or have skulls on the bottom part or show so much of her arms with the top." Shippo's voice was curious and had the pitch of a boy his age. Lina couldn't help but think he was very cute and adorable, though she had to resist the urge to reach out and mess with Shippo's ears and tail. "She also doesn't wear shoes like that...."

"They're just clothes Shippo....everyone wears different kinds of clothes it's no big deal..." Lina stated while brushing some of her hair out of her face. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the monk, Miroku, approaching them. A slight laugh past her lips as she noticed how Kurama went to lengths to avoid the monk and likewise. "Yes, Miroku?"

"Ah....nothing of importance. I was just wanting to get to know Shippo's new lovely friend." He put on one of those oh-so-charming smiles that really reminded Lina of Pietro. "Like for instance, what brought you here?"

"Not sure....the last thing I remember is fighting my father and then getting thrown into Kurama. Could you please drop the fake charming act? It isn't gonna work on me." Shaking her head a little, she looked away from him as Miroku dropped the smile with a slight sigh.

"Alright....then please consider this," Miroku moved in front of her and took a hold of one of her hands with both of his. "Would you like to bear my children? You're a very beautfiul girl and I'm su-"

He didn't even get to finish his sentence as Lina's free hand lifted up and slapped him across the face. "I don't wanna have your kids! I don't even know you!"

Sango was walking up to them and laid a hand on Lina's shoulder. "If it helps...it asks that of everyone pretty girl he sees. He even asked your friend when they met."

Hearing that Lina started laughing. The mental image of that happening was just too much for her. To her that would be like that happening to Logan. "Seriously, he asked Kurama that....well that explains why those two are avoiding each other."

"It wasn't that funny Sango." Miroku stated as he rubbed his red cheek while turning away from the two young women with a sad look on his face. He started to continue on their way, but stopped as everyone heard a couple of people approaching them.

"Where the hell did Shippo run off to now?"

"I don't know. Shippo?!"

Lina watched Shippo grow eager and run off towards the voices. "Kagome! There you are."

She was half expecting to find his sister or someone like that. Meaning she was surprised when he showed back up with a normal looking girl carrying him. Now she understood why Shippo was mentioning her clothes in comparsion to his friend's. She was wearing a school uniform much like Kurama's....thinking like that brought Lina to the conclusion that maybe this Kagome knew exactly where they were.

The others didn't react to Kurama and herself like Kagome did. Her eyes grew a little wide as if she were surprised to see anyone else around. "Who are these two? Where did they come from?"

* * *

"Allow me to introduce the two of us. My name is Kurama and this is Lina. We climbed out of a well that used to be on the land of a temple though we do not seem to be anywhere near that temple anymore." Kurama interjected before Lina could answer. He could sense that this girl had power that had him curious and like the kit he could tell not from the other man's ears that he was a youkai, but from his scent and aura. "Shippo found us by accident when he was looking for you. Then as luck would have it, his other friends found him just before you did." 

The silver haired young demon that came with Kagome stepped closer as if inspecting the two. "You look like normal people...but you don't have a human scent on you. Not either of you...."

He was already drawing out a blade which did not sit well with Kurama. Reaching up to his hair he pulled out a single rose, resulting in a quizzcal look from the silver haired youkai. "Do you plan on defending yourself with a measley little rose against my Tetsusaiga?"

"INUYASHA! Don't attack them...they aren't mean. They haven't hurt me...though Lina did slap Miroku, but he deserved it." Shippo yelled at Inuyasha while jumping from Kagome to the ones he was defending. "They helping find 'Gome. So don't hurt them."

"Why are you defending us, Shippo? He's right. We aren't normal humans. We lied to you about that." Kurama asked curiously as he looked to the little kitsune. "Though being a kitsune, you might have already picked up on that."

"Move it Shippo. You heard him....they're probaly working for Naraku." Inuyasha said as he picked Shippo up to move him out of the way. Kurama could see the others standing in a tense manor and Lina readying herself for a fight.

"Inuyasha. Stop it. You don't know that and Shippo is right. They haven't done anything to hurt us or attack us," Kagome said as she put a hand on the young youkai's shoulder while taking Shippo from him. "Let's at least hear their story before jumping to conclusions."

She looked to Kurama and Lina with a curious look, yet Kurama couldn't help but think she was looking at them for answers he could not give to her. It was that or she was trying to figure out what exactly they were. This was going to something to remember since he wasn't sure how to start out their little tale. "It's hard to explain really. Though I suppose to give you the basic explanation would be easier, wouldn't it Lina?"

"I guess so. I mean what's so hard about saying we fell down a well one place and ended up somewhere else..." She still hadn't changed her stance. Kurama assumed she would once everything calmed down, but since he didn't know her, even if he thought he did, he wasn't sure. He noticed that Kagome seemed to know a bit about what Lina was talking about because her face changed to show more curiousity.

"I thought that only I and Inuyasha could go through the well."

* * *

This is where I leave it for now. I know it's kind of short, but I promise to make it up to you. Also expect to see Logan, Hiei, and Yusuke to show up soon. 

Before I forget...one of my reviewers pointed out that I was spelling Yoko Kurama's name wrong. True most people spell it Youko, but it can be spelt the way I have been spelling it. I got the spelling from the offical site from Funanimation and from the TCG, so either spelling is correct.


	9. Findings and Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: Way back in the beginning....though I really wish I owned some of the characters....guess I'll just stick with my Inu plushie and Lord Fluffy plush. Plus I did create Lina so I can do whatever I want with her. grins evilly as Lina raises an eyebrow and slowly starts walking away.

Sorry it's taken so long to update, but I had a case of writer's block on this story over the holiday's.

Anyways....on with the story and like always please read and review.

* * *

Lina had finally relaxed her stance, much to Kurama's relief as Kagome said that one sentence that surprised them both. So she arrived at where ever they were from going through a well too. That was confusing and yet intriguing at the same time to the fox youkai. Before he could voice his curiosity, Lina spoke the question first. 

"What do you mean you came through a well too? Where in the hell are we exactly?" She asked in an annoyed tone. Kurama sighed inwardly, hoping that she wouldn't end up acting like she did at the front of Genkai's temple._ Why does this one girl seem so familiar? And why the hell can't I figure out how?_

_Maybe because I'm too busy trying to figure out other more important things..... _He answered that youkai voice of his with the human one. Kurama had so many things going through his mind that it was very hard for him to find one thing and keep to it. First the mission Konema was sending them on, then Lina and how she seemed so familiar, and now this mystery of how they both ended up somewhere they didn't recognize after falling down a well.

Rubbing his temples slightly, he was so lost in thought that he completely missed out on what Kagome was saying to Lina in answer to her questions. He did however hear the last few words spoken and that brought him out of his thoughts. "....500 years in the past."

"What?! How is that possible? I mean it was just a well...nothing special about it at all," Lina paused a look of shock and confusion planted on her face. "Logan is so going to kill me when and if we get back....."

_500 years into the past....this is not good. _Kurama thought to himself as he looked back in the direction of the well. "Kagome, how can we get back to our own era?"

Kagome was trying to answer Lina's when he asked his which resulted in her being a bit annoyed, but both ignored it. "It is kinda hard to explain how it's possible. As for getting back, that's easy. Just go back through the well you came through. That's what I always do."

Looking to where Lina stood, he didn't even get the chance to stop her as she turned and ran back towards the well. Kurama turned and quickly followed after. He remembered that they crashed through the well, so he wasn't sure that it was still up in their time. Following behind her, they made it back to the well within a few minutes while they left the others standing in confusion. Leaning over the edge of the well, Kurama looked down into it's depths.

"A well? How can this have brought us here?" Kurama thought out loud to himself not really wanting an answer. He started to move over the ledge to jump down into the depths, but was beat to it by Lina as she jumped down. He was half expecting that light to surround her like it had when they fell the first time. Yet when it didn't, he sighed realizing that it wasn't going to be simple to get back to the others.

"I guess we're stuck here now, aren't we Kurama?" Lina called up to him as she stood at the bottom of the well. "At least until we figure out how to get back to the others. I'm sure your friends are about as worried as mine are."

Kurama nodded in agreement as he pulled out his rose whip and lowered it for her. As soon as she had a firm hold on it, she climbed back up and sat on the well ledge. Knowing that there were thorns on the whip, Kurama glanced at Lina's hands to make sure she wasn't hurt much by them. "I hope none of the thorns pierced your hands...."

"A few, but it's cool. I'll get over it in a few moments....so don't worry." She replied with a slight shrug. "Maybe we should at least head back to Shippo and the others. I did kinda run off in a hurry." Slipping off the ledge the two of them started to walk back towards the others. As before they didn't go very far before hearing the high voice of Shippo coming towards them.

"Hey! Why'd you two run off like that?!" Shippo exclaimed as he came into view, running towards the two. As he reached them, he jumped up onto Lina clinging onto her lightly. "Besides, what if you had gotten lost or something since you weren't exactly awake when we walked away from here?"

Kurama looked from the kit and girl to the rest of Shippo's group walking up behind. Kagome looked slightly annoyed while Inuyasha had the look of he didn't want to be there though didn't care one way or the other. Sango and Miroku shared the same type of look. They both held a look of concern and curiousness.

"I didn't need to be awake to know which way to go. All I had to do was follow Kurama's scent along with your scent Shippo," Lina explained which earned herself a quizzical look from Shippo and most of the others. "What? I feel like everyone at Bayville High just found out about my powers again….."

"I knew you weren't human…..and you two said not to worry about anything. What if she's just another one of Naraku's tricks? Did you ever think about that Shippo….Kagome?!" Came the gruff sounding yelling of Inuyasha. Lina felt Shippo move to her back as Inuyasha approached her with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Who is Naraku? And I am human…..just not a normal one. I'm a mutant." Lina stated coolly as she stood in a defensive stance ready to fight. She could tell that the term mutant was alien to everyone except Kurama as she saw the looks they gave to her. "Mutants are people born with certain abilities. Different powers for different mutants. Mine just happen to be more animalistic than others."

"Mutant? Is that another word for demon or something?" Miroku asked curiously.

"No, not that I know of. I didn't think demons exsisted...." Lina responded, not even noticing the intent look Kurama had now on his face.

"Yes demons exsist Lina. They have for a very long time. They even live in our time." Kurama chimed in. "It's starting to get dark. Why don't we camp and get rest? This way, Lina can tell you more about mutants and you can tell us about this Naraku person."

There was hardly any objection to this (except by Inuyasha who complained about wanting to find Naraku). As night wore on, the two newcomers exchanged information with the others. Kurama had more of his questions answered, though not the main ones he had. Lina on the other hand only ended up with more questions than she wanted.

* * *

That's the end of the chapter. I figured that was a nice stopping point and hopefully I can get the next chapter out soon. Please read and review. 


	10. Wanderings and Thoughts

Disclaimer: Way back in the beginning of the story.

A/N: This whole chapter is mainly going to be Lina's PoV. Her thoughts and everything on what has just happened to her and what could possibly happen later on until she gets back to the present time. Enjoy and Read and Review please.

* * *

As morning broke out over the group, Lina hadn't been able to get any sleep after learning the things she did. _Demons? This is way too much to deal with. I mean I'm used to taking on the Brotherhood, not demons that are far more powerful than those flunkies. Why didn't I just listen to that stupid feeling I had when I woke up the other day? Why didn't I just keep myself locked in my room?_

_Because you're curiosity got the better of you. You wanted to see the new students and get away from Summers. _Came the answers to her questioning thoughts. _And maybe it was because that stupid feeling wasn't telling you not to come....maybe it was telling that something was going to happen that you had to be here for....Destiny or fate. Whatever you wish to call it._

Pushing herself up so that she was standing, she noticed that Inuyasha and Kurama were awake. During the later part of the night, the others had fallen asleep while Inuyasha and Kurama opted to keep watch over the camp. She gave a slight wave of her hand as Kurama looked in her direction. Lina took a few steps away from the group, but stopped as Kurama stood and made his way towards her.

"I'm going for a walk. Yesterday was a bit much for me and I need to clear my head a little," She explained before any words could be spoken to her. Stepping past Kurama as he nodded slightly, she headed off towards the woods. Behind her, she could hear Kurama explaining what she was doing to Inuyasha as he questioned where she was going.

_What would Logan do in this situation? _While she walked, she let her thoughts wander over different people and how they would be handling this. _Logan would probably be fighting with Inuyasha for the first twenty to thirty minutes before calming down enough to listen to the others. That would be kind of interesting to see. Summers and Miss Popularity would be doing what they always do. He would be ordering everyone around, while she got everyone to fall all over her and do what she wants. All the while the two would be hanging all over each other. Kurt would be making jokes....everyone can rely on him to do that. Kitty would be freaking out for the first few minutes and then trying to redo everyone's clothes and hair. Rogue would probably be doing what I'm doing.....thinking what everyone would do if they were here._

As time went on, Lina's thoughts strayed, much like her wandering through the woods, over the members of this group and Kurama. Much like him, she had that odd feeling that she knew him from somewhere yet she couldn't place it. _This group doesn't seem too bad....most of them remind me of people I already know. So why does this Kurama guy seem so familiar? I get the feeling I know him from somewhere....but I can't. I've never met him before in my life....true much of my life is a big blank before Xavier's._

Shaking her head to get out of her thoughts, she felt like she was doing nothing but questioning things and others....something she really didn't want to do at the moment. She reached up and brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face as she leaned against a tree. "This is just great….I'm stuck 500 years in the past where I've been informed demons exist here and in the present….not to mention a red haired guy who seems way too familiar and who seems to know more than he lets on."

Lina wanted to vent her frustrations on anything, but instead she slid down to the ground. Her eyes closed as she tried to figure out what she should do. Or more importantly what Xavier would be advising his student to do. Despite the act of being a person who didn't care what others thought she should do, Professor Xavier was like a father to her. A person that showed he cared what happened in her life when no one else seemed to. So when he had an idea on what to do, she listened and usually tried to do just what he suggested. Yet now she was without his guidance or even Logan's, another person she listens to yet she doesn't show it with him.

Groaning, she stands realizing she is most likely sounding like Jean in her own thoughts. "I don't need their advice….I can figure this out on my own."

She looked down at her wristwatch to find out how long she had been wandering around and sighed when she saw it had been about an hour. "Guess I should get back to the others."

Only when she turned to go back, she didn't see the path she had taken nor did she have the others scents. She had walked off their path and taken a completely different one. Part of her knew she should just stay where she was so the others could find her, yet she didn't. She started walking in the direction she thought she came from.

The sun shone brightly through the trees as she went on in that direction. Her tracks stopped though when she caught scent of something she had never smelled before. It wasn't a nice smell and it made her nose crinkle from catching it. Her nose crinkled even further when she caught the scent of blood mingled with the scent. Against her better judgment she followed the scents, going slowly at first until the blood began to over power the other scent. _What the hell is this scent?_

Going at a run now, she was catching up to whatever it was as a high scream went through the air. That made Lina run even faster as she let her nails extend out to claws. A short while later, she came to a stop behind a rather large strange looking creature who was trying to get to a little girl and another small yet equally strange looking creature.

"Hey...ugly! Why not pick on someone who is at least bigger than those two?!" She yelled to get the things attention, which worked all too well. Lina prepared herself for a fight as the ugly creature seemed to smirk and comes towards her.

"Fine...you'll make a better meal than those two, human." Realization hit Lina as the creature approached her. This must be a demon like the others were saying the night before. For such a big demon, he moved quickly, she had barely enough time to back flip out of the way and let her feet hit him in the chin.

The demon grunted as it fell back a few steps before rushing towards her again. She let him make contact with her as she fell back to the ground, using her arms to keep his snarling mouth from her. Bringing her knees up, she pushes against him with her feet to send him off of her and behind her. She heard him contact with the tree that wasn't that far behind as she jumped up and moved over to him. Putting a foot to his throat, she looks down at him. "You aren't as tough as you look....either that or you're just really stupid."

Her gloating came a bit too early as the demon grabbed her ankle and pulled her off her feet. She landed with a thud on her back and groaned as her head hit the ground shortly after. When she opened her eyes, the demon was sitting on her keeping her pinned to the ground. He brought up one of his large hands and brought it down quickly across her face. That warranted a growl from her as she clawed at his form, though those seemed to have little effect on him. When she saw he was fixing to hit her again, she braced her head with her arms. After a few moments though, she felt a very strong heat and heard a animal like howl. Moving her arms, she saw the demon fall over, except now he looked very burnt. Sitting up, she looks around for the source of the fire yet she only finds the little girl and strange little creature she guessed was a demon.

"Are you okay miss?" The little girl came up to her, looking at her curiously.

"I could ask the same thing of you...." Came Lina's response.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of my chapter. I know it kind of drug on and everything, but I wanted to at least give a bit of depth to Lina. And I'm sure that most will figure out who the girl and creature are that Lina has just met.....so anyway please R&R. 


	11. New Faces and Going After the Wanderer

Disclaimer: Way back at the start of the story.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait in getting this up. I had it all written down on my computer and saved a while back, but then I had to fix my computer cause something was wrong with it. When I did, I lost the whole chapter. It also doesn't help that I've been working on a couple of other story ideas too. So I got caught up in those and I am very, very sorry.

Also to those who guessed that it was Rin and Jaken that was right. Sesshomaru will be showing up maybe in the next chapter or the chapter after that.

* * *

Lina sat there with the little girl for a few more minutes. She did this mainly so that she could get her bearings and also so that the little imp looking thing wouldn't do to her what it did to the large demon. There was still a slight ringing in her ears from taking so many hits from the demon, but she ignored it as she looked to the little girl. 

"I'm fine. Thank you for helping Master Jaken and me," The little girl said in a soft voice. As she spoke, Lina did a quick look over to make sure that she really wasn't hurt. Seeing that she wasn't, Lina stood up and brushed herself off.

"No problem. It's not like I could just let some big ugly thing go after you without helping out. I'm Lina by the way." She stuck out her hand to the little girl. "What's your name?"

"Rin! We do not have time for you to talk with this strange human. Lord Sesshomaru will not be patient in waiting for you to find food." Came the shrill sounding voice of the imp that Lina assumed was Jaken.

"Oh, right Master Jaken," Rin looked from Jaken back to Lina as she bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for the help again and I am sorry for having to leave so quickly." Rin turned and went towards Jaken, who was standing there impatiently.

Lina stood there for a few moments as the two began to walk away. _I could just let them walk away, but then I would be stuck here with no way to get out of this forest. I hate being lost._

"Umm…Rin? Maybe you could help me out with something…." Lina called out to the little girl as she caught up to the two. "See I'm kinda lost in this forest and it would help me out if you could show me a way out of it."

"No! We don't need to waste any time helping this strange human girl." Jaken was quick to reply, but Lina ignored him and paid attention to Rin.

"Alright. It would be the least I could do since you helped us before."

Kurama had respected Lina's privacy and opted to stay with the group of people they had just met. "Where'd she go off to? And when's she gonna get back? We can't wait on her all day, you know." Inuyasha's voice broke through Kurama's thoughts as he was thinking the exact same thing.

"I am not sure. She said she needed to walk to think and that it shouldn't take to long."

"Maybe she got lost in there. It's rather easy to do if you aren't paying attention to where you're going." Kagome chimed in after Kurama's answer. Kurama had thought of that, but didn't know if she was the type of person to get lost while walking. "In any case, we should find her before she finds a demon or one finds her."

"I agree with Kagome, Inuyasha. We should find her." Kurama had noticed how quickly Shippo had grown to like Lina by the way he quickly agreed with Kagome. It was weird considering how Lina acted towards the others, but Kurama got the feeling she was like that with everyone.

"Well, if we all go and she comes back then what? I think it would be wise for at least one or two of us to stay behind in case of that. It only makes sense to do that." Sango said as she finished picking up her Hiraikotsu while Kirara jumped into her arm.

"Fine. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku can stay. Kagome and Kurama can come with me." Inuyasha was already starting to walk towards the forest without even bothering to look over his shoulder to see if the two were following.

Kurama and Kagome were quick to catch up to the gruff young man. "Is he always like that, Kagome? He seems to act like he doesn't care, yet he volunteered himself to go find her with us."

"Yeah, unfortunately he is like that. It takes a long time to see the real him." Kagome replied with a sigh. For the most part their walk through the woods in search of Lina was silent. It didn't take long though for Kurama to pick up on the scent he now knew to be Lina's.

For some reason, her scent brought up the thought of the way things smell just after a rain storm. _Stop thinking on how nice her scent is and concentrate on finding her for now. Then you can think on that all you want._

"I got her scent, but it's mingled with another scent." Inuyasha stated after they had moved off the path. Her scent had gotten very strong near a tree and they figured she had stopped for a little while before moving on again. After that Kurama and Inuyasha both caught scent of someone else as well as blood. The red haired young man was becoming worried, he may not have known her that long, but for he was that type of person.

Meanwhile back at the well with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo…

"I wonder if they've found her yet…." Shippo asked as he sat on the edge of the well looking at the monk and demon slayer. "It shouldn't take Inuyasha and the others long, right?"

"I'm sure they have found her and are probably on their way back now, Shippo." Miroku stated trying to ease the little kitsune's mind. He looked over at Sango who was standing next to Shippo looking down the well. "Is everything okay, Sango?"

Sango turned to face Miroku and nodded slightly, "Yes, I was just thinking on why they couldn't get back through the well they came through. It seems odd in a way…"

"I agree that it does, but in time I believe we will find out why they came here from Kagome's time." Miroku replied. He would have said more had he not seen a hand shoot out from the well to pull up a rather gruff looking man.

* * *

A/N: This is the end of the chapter. I know I left it hanging slightly. Again I apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. 


End file.
